


if this room was burning

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Warming, M/M, Oral Sex, Personal Trainer Jackson Wang, This is just one big Gym Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: jackson is a personal trainer. everything is fine, until he gets a new client.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109
Collections: For The Gaes 1





	if this room was burning

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FTG1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FTG1) collection. 



> written for the prompt: Jackson is a personal trainer working with a new client, Jinyoung. When he asks why Jinyoung has decided to start getting fit, he responds that he wants a revenge body and to look "so good that my ex cries when he sees me." Jackson thinks his motives for working out are a little questionable, but is still eager to help. The problem is that Jinyoung is already hot and has Jackson sweating from more than just working out. Top!Jinyoung preferred, if smut happens.

Jackson’s taking a short break just before his next client comes to the gym. It’s been a quiet day so far since he has his normal cycle of regulars that have their routines down. He’s meeting a new client today, and Jackson starts pre-planning in his head. He knows he shouldn’t get ahead of himself, because most of the time, they’ll create a solid routine together. 

He adjusts some of the weights and puts them back on the racks so they’ll look neat once his new client comes. Many people have gone home for the day, and only a few stick around this late. Jackson only owned the gym for over a year, building up a steady membership and client base. He’s about to go back to his office and wait until the sound of the gym door opening startles him. 

“Are you Jackson Wang?” the man asks. 

Jackson observes him. He’s wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and shorts, and only carrying one water bottle in hand. 

“Yes,” Jackson nods. “Jinyoung, I assume?” 

“Nice to meet you,” Jinyoung smiles sheepishly. “I didn’t really expect the place to be so empty.” 

“Most of my client base isn’t night people,” Jackson shrugs. “So are you ready to start with something light today?” 

“Yes,” Jinyoung nods. “Can I put this somewhere?” Jinyoung asks, holding out his water bottle. 

“There’s a table in front of my office, I’ll take it,” Jackson says, and steps forward to take the water bottle from Jinyoung’s hands. “Just follow me.” 

Jackson walks to the other side of the gym, and Jinyoung trails behind him. The music in the gym is quietly blasting through the gym, and he places the bottle onto the table, alongside a few others. The placing is perfect because the treadmills are right in front of Jackson’s office. 

“We’ll start with a warm-up,” Jackson nods towards the machines. “Five minutes on the treadmill, and then two to three minutes of dynamic stretching afterward.” 

Jackson watches as Jinyoung attempts to get on the treadmill, standing on the track before turning it on. Jinyoung looks a little confused, and Jackson makes his way over to help. 

“Stand on the sides,” Jackson instructs. Jinyoung moves his feet, and Jackson lets the treadmill start slow. “It’s just to build up a light sweat, so don’t take it too hard.” 

“Okay,” Jinyoung nods. “Thanks.” 

Jackson sets a timer on his watch for five minutes and takes the time to circle the gym. He helps a few people out and makes sure to organize the weights that people have left out. It’s a normal routine, and Jackson prefers to tidy things away himself so that they’ll go in the right place. 

When five minutes is up, Jinyoung is already off the treadmill, waiting for Jackson in the small area in front of the mirrors. It’s lightly padded, with just enough room for comfortable stretching. Jinyoung’s long sleeves are rolled up to his elbows now, and Jackson wonders why Jinyoung is even here. He looks pretty fit already, and it seems like he would have no problems with lifting. 

“Once you get this dynamic stretching routine down, it’ll be easy,” Jackson guides. “It’s just enough to prepare the body for whatever workout we’re going to focus on today.” 

Jackson starts with the stretches, showing Jinyoung how to do all of them at once. He goes through leg swings, stationary knee hugs, and quad stretches. He does five reps each just to demonstrate, and Jinyoung copies him perfectly. 

“For arms, you can just criss-cross like this,” Jackson says, swinging his arms in front of him in an x motion. “The point is we just want to get a good range of motion before we start getting into heavier stuff,” Jackson explains. 

Jinyoung’s still quiet, breathing evenly while he copies all of Jackson’s movements again. He's a quick learner, following Jackson’s routine without any question or complaint. Once Jinyoung is finished, Jackson lets him breathe for a moment. 

“So what made you want to start going to the gym?” Jackson asks. 

“I want,” Jinyoung breathes out. “A revenge body. I want my ex to cry when he sees me,” he explains. 

“Okay,” Jackson nods. He’s not going to say anything else, because Jackson doesn’t want to judge. No one has ever been that straightforward when it came to a motive, and Jackson is here to do his job and help people who have asked for it. “What would you like to work on first? Arms, legs, take your pick.” 

“I really don’t know where to start,” Jinyoung says shyly, and Jackson notices the flush of red across his cheeks. “I use the gym in my building, but my routine isn’t consistent enough to get something going.” 

“You’ve come to the right place,” Jackson smiles. “We’ll get you on a consistent routine, and then you’ll be fine enough to be on your own again.” 

* * *

The more times that Jinyoung comes in, the more evident it is to Jackson that Jinyoung doesn’t need his help at all. He quickly moves up on the weights, even benching the same amount as Jackson’s usual. He even joins in, and Jinyoung spots Jackson a few times when he decides to bench for a bit. 

They build up a pretty good sweat together, and Jackson’s even more curious now. Even after their first session, Jackson noticed Jinyoung already had a nice body. A small waist, strong arms, and good strength in his legs. On higher cardio days, Jinyoung proves himself to be a better runner than Jackson. 

He just can’t pinpoint what else Jinyoung wants. 

Jinyoung is finishing up on the weights for the day, doing more squats on his own. Jackson didn’t want to admit, but he’s already checked him out enough to know that everyone in the gym would kill to have an ass like Jinyoung’s. 

He notices that Jinyoung still insists on coming to the gym wearing long sleeves, even though the weather is getting hotter and Jackson has to turn on the fans in the gym to keep cool. Jackson enjoys building up a sweat, but he does not enjoy being suffocated by long sleeves. When Jinyoung finally finishes, Jackson hands him his water bottle. 

“Today’s already over?” Jinyoung asks in disbelief. “That felt so easy.” 

“You don’t really need me,” Jackson finally admits. “You’ve got a lot of this stuff down.” 

“I really don’t,” Jinyoung insists. “I don’t know a single thing about conditioning, or even routine stretches until you taught me.” 

“You know what I think?” Jackson asks. “We just need to build up your confidence.” 

“Confidence?” Jinyoung says and runs his hands through his hair. He’s barely sweaty, and Jackson wonders if he should start upping the intensity. 

“You always wear long sleeves in the gym,” Jackson continues. “If you’re out here and want to make your ex cry, shouldn’t we test that out in front of other people at the gym?” 

“That works?” Jinyoung asks and rolls the sleeves of his shirt up. “I don’t really own a lot of uh. Those.” Jinyoung looks down at Jackson’s shirt. He’s wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off like he usually does when he goes to the gym. 

“I have some t-shirts you can have,” Jackson shrugs. “Just the free ones I give out when people sign up for memberships, you can take the extras.” 

* * *

The next time Jinyoung shows up at warm-ups the gym, he’s wearing a hoodie. It’s pulled up over his head, and Jackson notices he has a bag slung around his shoulder this time. He sets everything on the table in front of Jackson’s office, and Jinyoung’s hands stay in his pockets. 

“You know, we can get you a locker?” Jackson suggests. “We have a few in the back.” 

“Really?” Jinyoung perks up. “I get so sweaty after workouts I was thinking about showering here before I went home.” 

“I’ll take care of your stuff,” Jackson says, and picks up Jinyoung’s bag. “I’ll give you a number and key when I get back.” 

“Okay,” Jinyoung nods. “I’ll get started on the treadmill.” 

Jackson goes to the back, and finds one last empty locker on the right side. It’s the ninth locker, and Jackson carefully places Jinyoung’s bag inside. The key is already inside the lock, and Jackson turns it shut before taking the key. 

He places it around Jinyoung’s water bottle, and takes it with him to meet Jinyoung by the weights. They were working on the upper body today, and Jackson makes sure that both of them stay hydrated. 

Jinyoung’s already done with the treadmill, and going through his dynamic stretches without Jackson to guide him through it. He’s almost done now, and Jackson notices that he’s still wearing his hoodie. 

Jackson has the air conditioning on blast, and the fans weren’t enough to keep the gym cool during the heatwave. Jinyoung’s forehead is already matted with sweat, and Jackson hands Jinyoung his water bottle with the key. 

“Aren’t you hot?” Jackson asks. 

“I’m fine,” Jinyoung insists, and takes the bottle from Jackson’s hands. He uncaps the bottle to take a small sip before putting it down on the ground. The sleeves of Jinyoung’s hoodie are pulled over his hands, and hiding them completely. 

“C’mon,” Jackson says, and tugs on Jinyoung’s sleeve. “It’ll be hard to do upper body in a hoodie.” 

“It’s just,” Jinyoung presses his lips together, and unzips his hoodie. He slowly shrugs it off his shoulders, and throws it on the ground next to them. Jackson watches as Jinyoung holds his arms against his chest, as if he’s more exposed and cold now. He’s wearing one of the sleeveless shirts Jackson gave him, and Jackson wonders why he’s been hiding this entire time. “It’s a little cold.” 

Jackson tries not to stare. He wasn’t sweating before, but he is now. Jinyoung’s been hiding under long sleeves for so long, Jackson lets his eyes wander. He moves his hand without thinking, reaching out to touch Jinyoung’s arm. 

“Sorry,” Jinyoung says, taking a step back. “What are you doing?” 

“Just,” Jackson shakes his head, and focuses on looking at Jinyoung’s eyes instead. “Your arms. I was just thinking of a plan for strength training today.” 

“You can touch if you want,” Jinyoung steps forward again. “If you think it’ll help.” 

“I’ll just,” Jackson pauses, and lets his hand run down Jinyoung's arm. He keeps his touch light and gently squeezes Jinyoung’s upper arm. They’ve worked hard these last few weeks, but Jackson’s sure that Jinyoung has always looked this good. “Where have you been hiding these this entire time?” 

“So the confidence,” Jinyoung says, sounding more sure of himself now. “This really works, doesn’t it?” 

“What?” Jackson asks. 

“You’re—” Jinyoung starts, but he shakes his head. “Nevermind. Let’s lift?” 

“Yes,” Jackson nods. “Let’s get you started.” 

* * *

Jackson demonstrates all the lifts for Jinyoung. It’s nothing new, and follows their usual routine. Jackson’s starting to build up more of a sweat than he did before, so he takes a break while Jinyoung follows his instructions. Jackson’s sitting a little further away, making small notes on Jinyoung’s progress. There still isn’t much change, now that Jinyoung has embraced the short-sleeve shirts, Jinyoung seems to have been doing well this entire time. 

He watches while he does pull-ups, and tries not to be so obvious when he stares at the flex of Jinyoung’s arms. It’s near the end of their workout, and Jinyoung’s covered in sweat. The white t-shirt clings on to him, and Jackson pretends to look back down at his notebook at his seat while Jinyoung finishes his last pull-up. 

There’s a bench a few feet away, and Jinyoung sits down on it. He lets his head rest against the back and closes his eyes. Jackson watches as his chest rises and falls, breathing in deeply. He looks more worn out now, and Jinyoung’s mouth is slightly parted open. Jackson lets his eyes wander, just to look at his arms again. Even if Jackson had the air conditioning on blast, he was still sweating. 

Jackson hasn’t been thinking about it. He chews on his pen, just to keep himself distracted. It doesn’t help at all, and his thoughts keep screaming at him. Jinyoung is only a few feet away, and there was no one else at the gym. He can’t stop thinking about how Jinyoung would look like this, if he sat on his knees right in front of him. The bench was already at a good enough spot, and it would be comfortable on the floor. The both of them sweaty after a workout, and Jinyoung’s arms tensing while he wraps his hand around the back of Jackson’s neck. 

The fantasy ends when Jinyoung opens his eyes, and smiles back at Jackson. His eyes from those little wrinkles at the sides that Jackson likes so much, and he nearly drops his pen. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung nods. “Can you get my water bottle? I left it inside your office.” 

“Yeah,” Jackson swallows. “Sure.” 

He goes back to his office, only to find the desk empty. He’s sure Jinyoung left his bottle here, and the front table outside his office is empty. He thinks Jinyoung might have left it in his locker, but Jackson doesn’t want to use the spare key, especially if Jinyoung is already here. He steps back outside his office, only to find Jinyoung holding his water bottle in hand. 

“Sorry,” Jinyoung smiles again. “I found it by one of the machines.” 

“It’s fine,” Jackson shrugs. “I’ll just go pick up some of the weights people left out.” 

“I’ll help,” Jinyoung says, and sets his bottle down on the table. 

“You don’t need to,” Jackson tells him, and waves him off. “Just shower and go home.” 

“It’s a little messy today,” Jinyoung nods towards the floor. “I’ll just stay and help for a bit,” he insists. 

“Okay,” Jackson sighs, finally giving in. “Just don’t strain yourself, you worked really hard today.” 

“I won’t,” Jinyoung presses his lips together to form a small smile. “It’s the least I can do.” 

They start by tidying the dumbbell weights by the mirrors. Jinyoung picks the bigger ones up off the floor, and puts them back on the lower rack. Jackson has a little bit more work to do, which is rearranging everything again by size and weight. It’s tedious, and Jackson normally does it throughout the day so he doesn’t have so much work to do before closing. 

He starts to feel a little sore, and Jackson stops to rub his arm for a bit. He didn’t lift a lot today. When Jackson demonstrates, he does it without any weights. If he did, he’d be a lot more sore. He grips one of the last, lighter dumbbells and puts it on the correct place on the shelf, and stops there. 

“It’s good?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Yeah,” Jackson nods. “I’m just going to take a break for a bit.” 

He tries not to lean against the mirror, especially since it’ll get dirty. Jackson doesn’t want to give the cleaning staff anymore work than they have to do, and he closes his eyes for a second. Jackson wakes up at 5 am every morning, and it’s routine by now, but he barely gets a full night’s sleep most days. 

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asks, and places the back of his hand against Jackson’s forehead. He’s not sick, and Jackson is pretty sure Jinyoung is just wiping the excess sweat off of his forehead. 

“I’m fine,” Jackson sighs. “Work is just tiring.” 

“Am I tiring?” Jinyoung asks, only he sounds like he’s joking. 

“You’re fine,” Jackson breathes out. “More than fine, actually.” 

“Is that a compliment?” Jinyoung steps forward, and he’s standing even closer to him now. Jackson feels like his knees might go out, and he steadies his hand against Jinyoung’s chest. He’s so solid, and Jinyoung leans in. “You did say I should be more confident,” he says, lowering his voice. 

Jinyoung leans in closer, but Jackson looks down at the floor instead. It’s mostly clean now, and all the weights are organized in the correct place. 

“Jackson,” Jinyoung hums. 

He still doesn’t look up. Jackson realizes his hand is still resting against Jinyoung’s chest, and he lets his hand fall to his side. He keeps his eyes fixated on the floor, until he notices a stray dumbbell just a few feet behind Jinyoung. Without even thinking, Jackson gets down on his knees. 

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asks, and places his hand on the back of Jackson’s neck. 

“There’s a weight behind you,” Jackson looks up at Jinyoung, and it’s the exact angle that he was thinking about earlier. He feels his face get hot, and realizes that he probably made the wrong decision. 

“I saw you earlier,” Jinyoung says, and rubs his thumb gently against Jackson’s skin. “You were watching me.” 

“I—” Jackson stutters. “Yeah, I was,” he admits. 

“It’s okay,” Jinyoung says, and places his other hand under Jackson’s chin, just to tilt his head up again. “I was looking at you, too.” 

“You were?” Jackson asks. 

“You looked so eager,” Jinyoung hums. “Tell me what you thought about.” 

“This,” Jackson says, and places one hand on Jinyoung’s thigh. “What it’d be like if I was on my knees in front of you.” 

“Keep going,” Jinyoung says, and keeps one hand on the back of Jackson’s neck. 

“What you’d feel like in my mouth,” Jackson looks up at Jinyoung this time, and squeezes Jinyoung’s thigh.

“Should we find out, then?” Jinyoung drawls, and steps in closer. He places one hand over Jackson’s and leads his hand up. His cock is half hard in his shorts, and Jackson licks at his lips. 

“Please,” Jackson whimpers. 

Jinyoung guides his hand, moving them underneath the waistband of his shorts. He pulls his shorts down, just barely, and Jinyoung guides his hand around the base of his cock. He’s closer, and Jackson licks his lips again. He guides Jackson’s hand, stroking it down his cock. He’s bigger than Jackson would’ve thought, and Jackson leans forward. 

“Stay right there,” Jinyoung says, keeping his other hand at the back of Jackson’s neck. “You can be good, right?” 

Jackson nods, and Jinyoung drags two fingers across Jackson’s lips. He rests them against his lower lip, and Jackson opens his mouth. Jinyoung traces his fingers against his lips one last time, and presses the tip of his cock against his lower lip. Jackson tries to press his tongue against it, but Jinyoung pulls his hair back. 

“God,” Jinyoung groans. He lets the head of his cock rest against Jackson’s tongue now, and Jinyoung has one hand fisted in his hair. He pushes himself further down his mouth, and Jackson eagerly swallows as much as he can. He’s not used to the size, and Jackson squeezes Jinyoung’s thigh. “You still good, baby?” Jinyoung asks, and pets his hair. 

“Mm,” Jackson hums around his cock, and squeezes Jinyoung’s thigh again. He wants Jinyoung to be rougher this time, and Jackson slowly eases his mouth down even further. 

“Don’t move,” Jinyoung says, and holds Jackson’s neck in place. His first thrust is shallow, and Jackson moans. He has both hands around Jinyoung’s thighs now, trying to get as close to him as possible. “You take it so well,” Jinyoung coos, and he pushes in even deeper on his next thrust. 

He whimpers, but he doesn’t want Jinyoung to stop. It’s better than he imagined, and Jinyoung clings tightly onto his hair. His thrusts are deeper this time, but Jackson can feel his arms tense, like he’s trying to hold back. He squeezes Jinyoung’s thighs again, and Jinyoung slowly pulls out. 

“You’re holding back,” Jackson looks up at him, and wraps his hand around the base of Jinyoung’s cock. “Don’t.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jinyoung says, and places one hand against Jackson’s cheek. 

“You won’t,” Jackson says, and slowly runs his tongue over the head of Jinyoung’s cock. He groans, and Jinyoung fists his hands in Jackson’s hair again. 

Jinyoung starts again, just as slow. He’s shallow at first, and Jackson can still feel his arms tense. Jackson encourages him again, pulling his thighs in closer every time Jinyoung thrusts forward into his mouth. He starts to get deeper, and Jackson moans the closer he gets. Drool starts to run down his chin, and Jinyoung finally stops holding back. 

He’s rougher this time, and Jackson lets his jaw relax. Jinyoung fucks back into his mouth again, and Jackson is still whimpering. He’s desperate and still wants more, and Jinyoung indulges him. Jackson doesn’t choke, not yet, and Jinyoung tugs at the ends of his hair. He looks up at Jinyoung through his eyelashes, and he looks almost like he does post workout. His mouth is slightly parted open, and Jackson just wants to hear him say his name again. 

“Jackson,” Jinyoung groans. “God, you’re so good.” 

Jackson hums again, happy with the praise. Jinyoung feels so good in his mouth, and he keeps his grip tight around Jinyoung’s thighs. Jinyoung moves again, this time a little too much, and tears start to well up in Jackson’s eyes. He tries to hold in his breath, but he pulls off, and Jinyoung runs his hands through Jackson’s hair. 

He wipes the bottom of his chin, keeping the mess of spit and precome from dribbling down. Jackson keeps his eyes locked with Jinyoung’s, and slips his own two fingers past his lips, swallowing it down. Jinyoung lets his cock lay against Jackson’s cheek, and Jackson whimpers again. 

“You’d look so pretty with it on your face, don’t you think?” Jinyoung murmurs, and tilts Jackson’s head to look in the mirror. 

His eyes are blown out, and his hair is disheveled from Jinyoung’s touch. He turns his head to look up at Jinyoung again, and Jackson waits. 

“Close your eyes,” Jinyoung instructs, and Jackson obeys. He lets his hands rest in his own lap this time, stopping himself from touching Jinyoung’s thighs again. He lets his mouth hang open, barely letting his tongue sit out. Jinyoung presses his thumb against Jackson’s tongue, encouraging him to open his mouth even wider. 

He wants to watch; but Jackson does what Jinyoung tells him. His shifts on his knees, and he can hear the sound of Jinyoung’s cock in his own hand. He leans forward again, and it doesn’t take long for the hot spurts of come to hit the side of Jackson’s face and his lips. He can feel Jinyoung drag two fingers across his cheek, pushing his come inside of Jackson’s mouth. He slides the two fingers against Jackson’s tongue, and he swallows around his fingers. 

“Is that what you thought about?” Jinyoung purrs, and withdraws his fingers from Jackson’s mouth. 

“It was better,” Jackson breathes out. “So much better.”

* * *

Jackson is a little busy helping out his client before Jinyoung to notice when he finally comes in. He’s running over time, and Jackson tries to ignore the stare that Jinyoung is giving him. It’s a look between amusement and jealousy, and when Jackson is finished he heads back to his office first to grab his water bottle. 

He gets a new bottle of water from the mini fridge to refill his, and when he sets both bottles down onto his desk, Jinyoung is standing in the doorway. He’s leaning against the side, with a bag slung over his other shoulder. 

“Hi,” Jinyoung says. “Can I leave my bag here? I forgot my key.” 

“I have spares,” Jackson shrugs. “But it’s fine, you can leave it under my desk.” 

“Thanks,” Jinyoung smiles, and hands the bag over to Jackson. “What are we working on today?” 

“Legs?” Jackson asks. “It’s up to you, really.” 

“Okay,” Jinyoung nods. “I’ll get started on warm ups.” 

Jinyoung leaves his office without saying anything else, and Jackson is still thinking about last night. The second Jinyoung entered the gym, Jackson was already sweating from just seeing him. He already makes everything look so effortless, and at this point Jackson still doesn’t know why Jinyoung keeps coming to the gym. 

Once Jinyoung is done stretching, he goes to do his leg workouts on his own. Jackson has walked him through it enough times, and Jackson stays in his office and tries not to watch through the window. After a few reps, Jinyoung stops, and Jackson can feel his eyes on him. 

He nods for Jackson to come over, and he looks confused for a second. Jackson leaves his office, and remembers to take his water bottle with him this time. He meets Jinyoung by the machine, and Jackson notices there’s something off with the weight settings. 

“Maybe skip on that today,” Jackson shrugs, and Jinyoung gets up from the small chair. “We can do some light arms today?” he suggests. 

“I want to try something else,” Jinyoung says, and gently rests his hand on Jackson’s forearm. “Would you help me?” 

“Oh,” Jackson breathes out. “What were you thinking about?” 

“Just help me with this machine first,” Jinyoung tugs on Jackson’s hand, and he follows behind him. It’s the same weight machine he was using yesterday, only Jinyoung makes the weight lighter than his usual. “Kneel, please,” Jinyoung tells him. 

“How can I help?” Jackson asks, and kneels in front of Jinyoung. He’s sitting with his knees slightly apart, and Jinyoung pats his hand on his lap. 

“Lean in,” Jinyoung hums. “You like having something in your mouth, don’t you?” Jinyoung asks. 

Jackson remembers the other day. He chewed on his pencil, and sucked on the cap of his water bottle a little too long yesterday. He didn’t realize it, and he didn’t know Jinyoung was watching him as much as he watched him. 

He looks around the gym first, just to make sure that it’s empty. It usually was by the time Jinyoung started his sessions, and Jackson rests his hands against Jinyoung’s thighs. He takes his time, and Jinyoung slowly pulls his cock out of his shorts. He licks at his lips, and Jinyoung brings his head in closer, encouraging Jackson to take him into his mouth. He’s nestled comfortably between Jinyoung’s thighs, and Jackson takes all of Jinyoung into his mouth. He relaxes, and Jackson closes his eyes and hums. 

“Good,” Jinyoung says, petting his hair. “Just stay like that until I finish my workout.” 

Jackson stays, comfortable and humming with Jinyoung in his mouth. His eyes are still closed, and he can’t even keep track of the amount of reps that Jinyoung does on the machine. He can hear the sound of Jinyoung breathing, and exhales every time he continues his reps. 

Jackson hollows his cheeks, and the second he tries to move his head, he can hear the weights clatter. Jinyoung puts one hand on the back of Jackson’s neck, and pulls him back. 

“Don’t move,” Jinyoung instructs. “Just five more reps, and I’ll be done.” 

Jackson hums, and Jinyoung removes his hand. Jackson tries to count the sound of the reps. The sound of the weights clattering down. Jinyoung draws it out, going even slower than he did before. Jackson is still comfortable between Jinyoung’s legs, and he’s happy to stay there even longer with Jinyoung’s cock still in his mouth. 

“Five,” Jinyoung groans, and the sound of the weights clatter again. He’s breathing out hard, and brings one hand to the back of Jackson’s neck. He slowly pulls Jackson off of him, and a small string of spit falls down Jackson’s chin.

“What else do you want to try today?” Jackson asks, still completely dazed. 

“Let’s take a break in your office,” Jinyoung suggests. 

“Sure,” Jackson nods, and squeezes Jinyoung’s thigh. “Let me lock the front door first, it’s almost closing time.” 

Jackson didn’t even realize how late it’s gotten already, just barely seeing the time on the wall in front of him. He slowly gets up from the floor, balancing himself with his hand on Jinyoung’s thigh. Jinyoung smiles up at him again, and Jackson squeezes his thigh one last time before leaving to lock the front door of the gym. 

The place is considerably cleaner today, since less people came to the gym on Thursday nights. He locks the front door, and turns off the sign. He’ll go out the backdoor later, and Jinyoung usually follows behind after. 

When he gets back to his office, Jinyoung is sitting down in his only chair. Jackson sits on top of his desk, and takes a long sip from his water bottle. Jinyoung doesn’t break eye contact, and scoots his chair closer to Jackson. 

He stands up, and leans his hands on the desk. His face is almost level with Jackson’s, and when he lowers the bottle from his face, Jinyoung takes it and sets it on the desk behind him. 

“You’re sweating,” Jinyoung comments, and looks at Jackson’s forehead. 

“Ah, yeah,” Jackson shrugs. “It’s hot.” He wipes the back of his hand against his forehead, and it’s only a small amount. “Was really busy today with clients.” 

“Your clients,” Jinyoung hums, and leans in close enough for their noses to brush up against each other. Jinyoung’s confidence is almost overwhelming. Jackson’s used to playing the game, but he’s caught off guard this time. “Do all your clients get special treatment?” 

“Depends,” Jackson says, trying to play up his own confidence. 

“You really didn’t notice, did you?” Jinyoung asks. “Your last client was squeezing your biceps every chance she got.” 

“Are you jealous?” Jackson grins. “Don’t worry, I only really have eyes for one person.” 

“I know,” Jinyoung smiles. He inches forward again, and their lips are close enough. If Jackson closed the distance between them, it would be even sweeter. “I do, too.” 

Jackson pulls Jinyoung in, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck. Jinyoung’s quick to move, placing his hands on Jackson’s waist and kissing him back. They’re close now, bodies pressed together and Jinyoung is even more intense than Jackson imagined. Jackson moves his hands down Jinyoung’s back, and pulls away from the kiss, almost completely breathless. 

“Is this what you had in mind when you said you wanted to take a break?” Jackson asks, and places a gentle peck against Jinyoung’s lips. 

“I had a little more than that in mind,” Jinyoung grins. He untangles himself from Jackson’s hands, briefly pulling out the bag from under Jackson’s desk. Jinyoung’s bag that he placed under there earlier. Jackson watches as Jinyoung unzips the bag, only to pull out a small bottle of lube. “What do you think?” Jinyoung says, placing his hand on Jackson’s waist again. 

“This confidence thing looks good on you,” Jackson pulls Jinyoung in close again, and sits on the edge of the desk. “God, yes.” 

“Turn around,” Jinyoung tells him. 

Jinyoung guides him, with his hands around his waist while Jackson gets his feet on the ground with his back facing Jinyoung. He leans against the desk, and Jinyoung is steady right behind him, digging his hands under the waistband of Jackson’s shorts. He pulls them down, letting them fall around Jackson’s ankles. Jinyoung hands rest against his bare skin, running the soft pads of his fingertips along Jackson’s hips. 

“Do you usually not wear anything under your shorts?” Jinyoung hums. “Or did you know you’d get lucky today?” 

“I—” Jackson stutters. He didn’t even think about it today. All he could think about was Jinyoung. “Please touch me.” 

“You’re perfect,” Jinyoung murmurs, and Jackson hears him finally pop the cap open. He holds in his breath in anticipation, and Jinyoung keeps one hand steady against his lower back, just to keep him from moving. “Thought about this all day,” Jinyoung confesses, and presses one finger against Jackson’s taint. 

“Jinyoung,” Jackson moans, and Jinyoung slowly pushes one finger inside him. Everything about Jinyoung has taken Jackson by surprise, with the way that Jinyoung steadily moves his finger. He wonders if it was all on purpose now, teasing Jackson during the entire session just to get to this. He whimpers, and Jinyoung is quick to add a second finger, working it in and out of Jackson at an even pace. 

“Wanna hear you,” Jinyoung purrs, and presses his lips against the back of Jackson’s neck. He’s soft, and it’s enough to make Jackson keep whimpering. 

“Want you to fuck me,” Jackson breathes out, and Jinyoung fucks his long fingers into him, pushing even deeper than before. He’s so close, barely brushing against the right spot to make Jackson a mess all over his desk. “C’mon,” Jackson pleads. 

“Can you take it?” Jinyoung’s voice is even lower, sounding sweet right into Jackson’s ear. He adds a third finger, and Jackson pushes his hips back onto Jinyoung’s fingers. His body is entirely relaxed versus how tense he was before Jinyoung started his session, and Jackson is left a breathless mess under Jinyoung’s touch. He’s so, so close, but just before he can reach his high, Jinyoung withdraws his fingers and leaves him empty. 

“Why,” Jackson whines. 

“Not here,” Jinyoung says, and presses a kiss against Jackson’s back. “The showers?” 

“God, yes,” Jackson moans out. “Just hurry.” 

“Turn around,” Jinyoung says, and grips Jackson’s waist. He turns his entire body for him, manhandling him with the strength from his arms. Jinyoung picks him up, and Jackson wraps his legs around his waist. 

Jackson is hot all over, pressing his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. The locker room showers weren’t far from Jackson’s office, and Jackson feels so dizzy with want. Jinyoung gently drops him down in the showers, and Jinyoung turns on the nearest faucet, letting the water stream down. Jinyoung takes his clothes off in a hurry, and presses Jackson up against the shower wall. 

“Be as loud as you want,” Jinyoung’s hands are on his waist again, turning him around to face the shower wall. Jackson braces his hands against it, and Jinyoung presses his cock right up against his taint. 

“Jinyoung—” Jackson whimpers, and Jinyoung keeps rubbing his cock up and down against his hole. Jackson reaches his hand back, guiding Jinyoung’s cock slowly past the rim. Jinyoung used an excess amount of lube, and he can still feel it dripping down. 

Jinyoung’s hold on him is strong, keeping him from slipping. The floor isn’t too wet, and the stream of the shower was barely hitting the both of them. The hot steam of the water just makes Jackson feel even warmer, and Jinyoung presses his chest against Jackson’s back. He thrusts his hips forward, hard, and Jackson keeps his hands steady against the wall to keep himself from stumbling. 

His legs shake, and Jinyoung keeps his hands tight around Jackson’s waist. The heat of his body in the shower is so overwhelming, and Jackson can’t keep quiet. Jinyoung just takes, fucking into him even harder on every thrust. His own cock is hard and leaking, and when he tries to reach down to touch himself, Jinyoung’s hands are quick to stop him. 

“Just wait,” Jinyoung grunts, and pushes back into him. Jackson thought he was big in his mouth, but it feels even better like this. Jinyoung’s always tense, and now he seems to be holding back less often. “You feel so good,” Jinyoung whispers into his ear and presses him even closer against the shower wall. 

His head rolls back, letting some of the water splash against his face. The mess of sweat didn’t matter anymore, and Jackson lets the water run over the front of his body. Jinyoung’s arms are so secure around his waist, holding him against the wall that his legs shake every time Jinyoung slams his hips back against him. Jinyoung pushes in even deeper this time, stopping with his cock sitting inside of him. Jackson groans, and Jinyoung holds him there like that, with the stream of water hitting Jackson’s face. 

“So good like this,” Jinyoung murmurs, and pushes his face out of the stream of water. He turns off the tap, and the water stops. There’s still steam, and Jinyoung starts moving his hips again, slow and steady. He teases him more this time, the roll of his hips barely enough to give Jackson the same satisfaction as earlier. “Tell me what you want,” Jinyoung hums.

“I want you,” Jackson breathes. “Just you.” 

Jinyoung picks up the pace again, pushing his hips forward, hard. Jackson gasps, and on every passing moment he can feel him brush against his prostate. It’s so much, and Jackson cries out when he comes. It’s on his stomach, and the walls, and Jackson can’t catch his breath. Jinyoung slams his hips against him one last time, and tries to shift quickly to pull out. 

“Stay,” Jackson pleads. 

Jinyoung’s sloppier, pressing his chest against his back again. His grip around his waist is loose, and he’s breathing heavily against Jackson’s neck. He slowly rolls his hips one last time, pushing even deeper inside Jackson when his cock twitches, hot and spilling inside of him. 

They stay like that for a while, Jinyoung breathing against him while Jackson steadies himself against the wall. The steam of the shower is gone, and Jackson’s hair is wet against his forehead. He feels like he’s sweating again, all because of Jinyoung. 

He doesn’t pull out, and Jinyoung is quick to turn on the shower again. He lets the water run hot, and Jackson watches as Jinyoung lets his hand catch the stream of water. 

“I’ll clean you up,” Jinyoung hums. 

Jackson whimpers, and Jinyoung slowly pulls out of him. He feels too empty now, and Jinyoung puts his hands on his hips again to guide him under the stream of the shower. His hands are in his hair now, gently massaging his scalp. 

“You worked hard today,” Jinyoung murmurs, and kisses the spot under Jackson’s neck. 

Jackson hums at his praise, and closes his eyes and lets the hot water run over his body. It feels nice like this, and Jackson leans back into his touch. He’s still dizzy, and Jinyoung carefully cleans the rest of his body before turning the shower stream off again. 

Jinyoung gently wraps him up in one of the spare towels, and dries off Jackson’s hair. He’s mostly dry now, except for the bangs that flop against his face. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jinyoung says, smiling brightly at Jackson. 

“Yeah,” Jackson smiles back. “I’ll see you.” 

* * *

Jackson’s slower to get up the next day. Five a.m. has always been bright and early, and he ends up finishing his green shake in the office instead of at home. He was a little late opening the gym, and on Fridays, the clients tend to slow down. Everyone was more interested in going out on Friday nights, along with the rest of the weekend, leaving Jackson more busy on the following Monday. 

A lot of people canceled on him today, and Jackson is happy to sit in his office without anyone to help. There are his regular members, who don’t require his services who utilize the gym and Jackson just makes sure that all the weights and dumbbells are in the correct place after everyone is finished using the equipment. 

The day seems to go by slowly, and Jackson decides to do a bit of stretching for the day. He hasn’t really lifted much, still going on his light schedule. He usually does cardio on Fridays, but after last night, Jackson’s legs and entire body are still sore from spending time with Jinyoung. He stretches out in the empty area in front of the mirrors, and when he takes a second glance, he notices the marks Jinyoung left along the lower line of his neck. 

It’s not bad, but he didn’t expect Jinyoung to graze his teeth against the skin. He doesn’t bother hiding it at all, and stacks some of the weights people left out back onto the shelves. Once everything is in order again, Jackson decides to do some light workouts. He starts slow, doing a few push-ups just to get a sweat going. He loses count, because he can’t seem to focus. He’s still thinking about last night, with Jinyoung pressed up against him. It’s like he’s sweating all over again, and Jackson stops, and rolls to lay on his back on the gym floor. 

He didn’t expect to get so attached this quickly. The moment Jinyoung started to play up his confidence, Jackson gave in. Jinyoung has kept so much hidden underneath his clothes this entire time, and the weeks before Jackson even got down on his knees in front of him he still didn’t know what to expect. He’s overwhelmed just thinking about it, and Jackson closes his eyes for a second. He’s spread out on the floor now, comfortable against the plush mats. He should probably get up soon, but he’s still tired. 

Jackson feels something solid kick at his foot. 

“Long day?” Jinyoung asks. 

Jackson opens his eyes, only to see Jinyoung standing above him. He’s still slow to get up, and he barely gets up off of his back, and sits with his knees pressed to his chest. 

“I was just doing some crunches,” Jackson says, and pretends to lay back down before going back up. 

“You’re not sore?” Jinyoung looks amused, and sits down on the nearby bench. 

“Only a little,” Jackson lies. He sits up properly this time, and holds his knees to his chest again. “Should I lock up the gym first before our session?” he asks. 

“Depends,” Jinyoung shrugs, and Jackson can feel his confidence again. “What were you thinking about working on today?” 

“Legs,” Jackson answers. “I usually do legs today, but it’s a free day for you.” 

“Lock up first,” Jinyoung replies. “Then we can get started.” 

Jackson stands up, and stretches out his arms. He takes one last glance around the gym, and it really is empty. He thinks about going home, until he feels Jinyoung’s eyes on him again. 

“What?” Jackson turns, and looks at Jinyoung again.

“Nothing,” Jinyoung shakes his head. “I’ll wait here.” 

Jackson locks up the front door the same way he did the previous night. He turns off the open sign, and goes back to his office to clean some of the stray papers he left out on his desk. He remembers his water bottle, and unscrews the cap so he can take a quick sip of water before he starts his session with Jinyoung. 

It’s routine already. Jinyoung is already on the treadmill, doing his light five minute jog. Jackson doesn’t join him, but he loosens his shirt around his neck, already feeling like it’s a little bit too hard to breathe. Once Jinyoung is done on the treadmill, he goes back to the same area where Jackson was laying down, starting on the dynamic stretches.

Jackson was fooling himself if he thought they were actually going to get any work done today. He sets his water bottle down on his desk, and finds Jinyoung’s familiar bag underneath the table again. He reaches down, only to see the same bottle of lube peeking out of one of the pockets. Jackson takes the small bottle in his hands, and tucks it into the pocket of his shorts. 

“Hi again,” Jinyoung says, stretching his arms out in front of him. 

Jackson can’t stop staring. Ever since Jinyoung started wearing the shirts with the sleeves cut off to the gym, it’s gotten him on edge. He wants to reach out again, just to feel them around his waist. 

“What did you want to do today?” Jackson asks, stepping forward. 

“You said it was my free day,” Jinyoung shrugs, and stands still. He’s finished with his stretches, and Jackson stares when Jinyoung subtly flexes his arms. “Are these mats comfortable?” Jinyoung asks, nodding down towards the floor.

“Very,” Jackson answers. “It’s why I was laying down earlier.” 

“I just want to do some light exercises right now, if that’s okay?” Jinyoung asks, and sits down on the mat. He’s sitting like Jackson was earlier, with his knees brought up close to his chest. 

“Sit-ups?” Jackson asks. 

“Can you hold down my feet for me?” Jinyoung says, and lays his back down on the ground. 

Jackson is hesitant to move to the floor. He’s a little nervous already, and kneels on the ground in front of Jinyoung’s knees. He pins Jinyoung’s feet to the ground, and once he has a steady weight against them, Jinyoung starts doing sit-ups. 

He counts silently. He can see Jinyoung’s lips move. _One_ , _two_ , _three._ He finds it hard not to stare at Jinyoung, every time he comes back up and is so close to Jackson’s face. He can’t stop thinking about last night, Jinyoung wet and hot pressed up against him in the shower. He’s sweating already, and when Jinyoung goes up on his last rep, he stops, face to face with Jackson. 

“You know I read that a lot of personal trainers don’t think doing sit-ups or crunches help,” Jinyoung says, like it’s a fact Jackson should know. “What do you think?” 

“I, uh,” Jackson stutters. “Honestly, I don’t really do them that often.” 

“So let’s do something else,” Jinyoung leans forward, and Jackson can feel his breath against his lips. “We can do something fun.” 

“You can take your pick,” Jackson shrugs. “I mean, there is an actual machine that can really workout your abs if you want,” Jackson nods over, pointing at the one in the corner. 

“Not like that,” Jinyoung shakes his head. “C’mon, Jackson,” he whispers, and leans forward. “Think of something more fun than that.” 

“You take my advice really seriously, don’t you?” Jackson laughs, and realizes he’s still pressing down hard on Jinyoung’s feet. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine,” Jinyoung smiles. They’re still in the same position. Jinyoung facing him, and Jackson still on his knees in front of them. He feels a bit of sweat drip down his forehead, and he hates that Jinyoung keeps on having this hold on him. “Jackson,” Jinyoung murmurs. 

“Yes?” Jackson answers. “Did you want to do something?” 

“Come here,” his voice is barely audible, and Jinyoung pulls on the collar of Jackson’s shirt. Their noses are brushing together, and Jinyoung blows a puff of air against Jackson’s lips. “I think I know what we should try next.” 

“Yeah?” Jackson hums. “Like what?” 

“Sit here,” Jinyoung says, patting the space between his knees. 

Jackson moves forward, fitting himself in the space between Jinyoung’s legs. It’s comfortable, and he can feel Jinyoung’s hand brush up against the pocket of his shorts. 

“Did you?” Jinyoung asks, and places his hand on Jackson’s thigh. 

“I found it in your bag,” Jackson reaches into his pocket, and holds the small tube in his hands. “It was falling out.” 

“I want you to ride me,” Jinyoung wraps his hands around Jackson’s waist, and pulls him in closer. 

Jackson’s _yes_ comes out as a whimper, and he can barely manage to open the tube on his own. Jinyoung takes it from his hands, and squeezes a small amount onto his fingers. Jackson lifts his hips up, just so he can get his shorts off. Jinyoung’s quick with his hands, already spreading Jackson’s cheeks apart and pulling him in even closer. It’s so hot, and Jackson takes in a deep breath. 

Jinyoung’s fingers are long, pressing right against the rim. He circles around it, and Jackson tries to push himself down on his fingers. 

“Love you like this,” Jinyoung murmurs, and slowly pushes one finger inside. He’s still a little stretched from the night before, and the slide of his finger is enough to make Jackson roll his hips back down. There’s a light sheen of sweat that makes Jinyoung’s hair stick to his forehead, and Jackson sighs when he pushes a second finger inside. 

“Just,” Jackson groans, trying to get as much of Jinyoung’s fingers as possible. It’s still not enough, and he steadies his hands against Jinyoung’s chest. They’ve moved slightly, with Jackson’s legs straddling Jinyoung on the floor of the gym. It shouldn’t be this comfortable, but it is, and Jackson moves his hips to fuck himself down onto his fingers. “I need more.” 

“You were already thinking about this, weren’t you?” Jinyoung sounds a little too smug, and Jackson lets a whimper escape from his throat. He brought the tube with him for a reason, he just didn’t expect the both of them to get here this fast. Jinyoung curls his fingers, and Jackson groans when Jinyoung slows the pace of them. “Still so open,” he hums, and adds a third. 

“You’re a tease,” Jackson breathes out, and runs his hands down Jinyoung’s chest. He’s so solid, even under a flimsy t-shirt. 

“I just took your advice,” Jinyoung says back, and quickens the pace of his fingers. Jackson always admired his hands, watching Jinyoung work in the gym. His fingers were always long and slender, and every time he fucks them back into him every sound that comes out is loud, and Jackson bites down on his own lip. “It worked, didn’t it?” 

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Jackson pants. He’s so close to coming just from Jinyoung’s fingers, and Jackson moves his hips up, just enough for Jinyoung to finally draw back. He moves his hands down Jinyoung’s chest, just to tug at the waistband of Jinyoung’s shorts. They were just as flimsy as his t-shirt, and Jackson wraps his hand around the base of Jinyoung’s cock. 

“C’mon,” Jinyoung says, guiding Jackson’s hips up. 

Jackson grabs the tube again, squeezing a small amount of lube onto his hands. He slicks up Jinyoung’s cock, letting his hand stroke it slowly. He watches Jinyoung’s expression, and Jackson takes his time. He lowers himself down, and decides to tease Jinyoung this time. He grinds against the head of Jinyoung’s cock, barely pushing it past the rim. Jinyoung tightens his grip around his waist, and Jackson hopes it’ll bruise. 

“Jackson,” he groans. “Please, just—” 

He teases Jinyoung this time, slowly sinking himself down onto Jinyoung’s cock. Jackson stays like that for a moment, completely bottomed out before the lazy roll of his hips. Jinyoung keeps his hands on his waist. Jackson can barely bring himself to move, still tired from the other night. His thighs are tense, and the next time Jackson moves his hips, Jinyoung thrusts back into him. 

“Move,” Jinyoung pleads, and guides Jackson’s hips back down onto him. He’s a little rougher, and Jackson picks up the pace. He’s big, and Jackson can feel him even deeper. It’s still not enough, and Jackson whines when Jinyoung thrusts his hips upward. 

Jinyoung’s quick this time, tightening his hands around Jackson’s waist and flips him onto his back. 

“You are tired, aren’t you?” Jinyoung hums, and takes control of the pace this time. 

“A little,” Jackson breathes out. 

Jinyoung has Jackson pressed against the floor this time, and doesn’t waste another second before he fucks back into him. His face is flushed, and Jackson pulls Jinyoung in even closer. Their bodies are warm, and Jinyoung has one hand around his cock. He’s just as sensitive as he was last night, and Jinyoung hits even deeper every time he slams his hips back into Jackson. 

“Fuck,” Jackson whines. His back is sore, and the padding of the floor doesn’t help with his back. He’s pinned to the ground completely, and the steady pace of Jinyoung’s hips keep him in place. He’s whimpering, and Jinyoung barely strokes his cock before Jackson comes, spilling between the both of them and rolling his head back against the floor. 

“God, you’re amazing,” Jinyoung leans down, kissing the soft skin of his neck. Jinyoung still feels so good, his cock brushing right against his prostate. He’s more intense now, still hitting deep and Jackson doesn’t want him to stop. 

“Please,” Jackson whimpers. Jinyoung is so solid against him, strong and even better at this angle. It’s different from the shower, feeling Jinyoung pressed up against him and the roll of his hips keep going steady. He pushes in harder this time, and Jackson keeps on making broken noises, fingers digging so hard into Jinyoung’s back that there will probably be pretty, red marks. 

Jinyoung lets his teeth graze against the skin of his neck, and Jackson still feels dizzy, pressed up against the mat. His lips are slightly parted open, and every time Jinyoung thrusts back into him it feels like he can’t keep up. Jinyoung barely touches his cock, and it’s already so overwhelming that he comes all over his hand. Jinyoung doesn’t stop, going faster and deeper until Jackson stops whimpering. 

“Fuck,” Jackson whines. “Come on me.” 

Jackson can’t make out the noise that comes out of Jinyoung’s throat. It’s nothing but pure desperation, and Jackson whimpers the second that he pulls out. He’s left gaping from the other night, and now, Jackson feels even sorer in the best way. Jinyoung pushes his shirt up, and trails his hands down Jackson’s stomach. There’s still a mess of his come, and Jackson wishes he could watch as Jinyoung slides his fist over his cock. 

“Jackson,” Jinyoung’s breath is still hot against his neck. He’s never felt more intense, more so than the two of them are working out. It’s always hot, and Jackson is always a mess underneath him no matter what the two of them end up doing. “Want you all the time.” 

“C’mon,” Jackson hums, encouraging Jinyoung and feeling the sweat between both of their bodies. 

Jinyoung thrusts into his hand a few more times, and presses kisses to the side of Jackson’s jaw. It’s still good, still so good, and Jackson feels like he could go again just listening to the sound of Jinyoung losing control. He’s louder like this, sounding just as broken as Jackson did when he finally comes all over Jackson’s stomach. Jinyoung breathes out heavily, and Jackson can feel his hand pressed against his abs, smearing it into the skin. 

“What do you think?” Jinyoung breathes, still catching up with his breath. “No better way to work out, right?” 

“You’re so—” Jackson groans, and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to get up off of the floor for a while. He can’t even seem to string a coherent sentence together, still feeling too fucked out to do anything. He pulls his shirt back down, not even caring that it’s ruined. 

“Let’s just lay like this, for a bit,” Jinyoung’s face is still hot against his neck, and the sweat between the both of them is enough to soak through their clothes. He’s laying on top of Jackson, and even though he’s still sore, he doesn’t mind. He likes the sweat, and the feeling of Jinyoung solid right on top of him. 

“Okay,” Jackson says, and trails his hands softly down Jinyoung’s back. “I like this.” 

* * *

Jinyoung doesn’t come in on the weekends. It’s not their normal schedule, and Jinyoung only comes Monday through Friday. Jackson’s not disappointed, since it gives him a bit of a break. He doesn’t do personal sessions on weekends, mostly staying in his office while his part-time staff takes care of the equipment and the gym. He usually leaves around dinner time, and lets another staff member close the gym for him. Everything is packed for the day, and when Jackson looks up from his office desk, he’s surprised to see Jinyoung standing in the doorway. 

“Off for the night?” Jinyoung asks. He’s not wearing workout clothes, and Jackson is caught off guard. 

“Yes,” Jackson nods. “Probably going to make dinner at home and sleep.” 

“I wanted to ask if you had plans,” Jinyoung shrugs. “I don’t want to intrude or anything, but I just wanted to see you again.” 

“You’re not intruding,” Jackson shakes his head. “Would you like to come over for dinner?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung smiles. “I’d like that.” 

“Great,” Jackson smiles back. “Let me lock up my office, I’ll meet you outside the gym.” 

Jinyoung waves, and he leaves the doorway of his office. The gym is still busy, and Jackson makes sure to lock his office door behind him when he leaves. It’s a tiny place, mostly home to all of Jackson’s papers and locked in their respective filing cabinets. 

When Jackson opens the door to leave the gym, he only realizes that this is his first time seeing Jinyoung outside of it. They’ve always met inside, and this is the first time they’ll be spending time together somewhere. Jackson just ends up living a little too close, occupying the living space right on top of the gym. 

“So this is home,” Jackson nods, and points up at the second floor. “We just have to go around the back.” 

“You really live on the job?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I own the building,” Jackson shrugs. “Might as well save on living expenses.” 

He leads Jinyoung around the back, near the same door that they used to leave the gym last night after Jackson locked the front. He’s quick with his hands, unlocking the door to the upper unit. 

“Watch your step,” Jackson says, and opens the door wide. He lets Jinyoung go up first, and locks the door behind the both of them. Jinyoung waits for him on the stairs, and Jackson turns around, moving up one step. “Just go ahead to the top.” 

“Okay,” Jinyoung nods. He moves up the stairs slowly, and Jackson follows behind. 

The hallway at the top of the stairs was roomy enough for the two of them to stand in front of the door to his apartment. It takes another set of keys to unlock the door, and even though they’re not in the gym anymore, Jackson feels like he’s sweating again. 

When he pushes the door open, Jackson is just glad he at least cleaned the place. He kicks off his shoes at the door, and lets Jinyoung follow behind him. It’s a little cold, and he makes sure to turn on all the lights. 

“It’s nice,” Jinyoung comments. 

“You can sit on the couch,” Jackson points. “I’ll get started on dinner.” 

“You don’t need me to help?” he asks. 

“No,” Jackson shakes his head. “I’ll be fine,” he insists. 

Dinner doesn’t take long, since he already prepped most of it in the morning. He prepares vegetables, and puts the fish in the oven for it to cook. He had lunch a bit too early today, and in between cutting vegetables he sneaks in a few bites. Jackson glances over to the couch occasionally, just to see Jinyoung still sitting there, scrolling through his phone and typing things onto his keyboard. 

“So,” Jackson says, and throws most of the chopped vegetables into a pan. “Did you ever make your ex cry?” 

“Hm?” Jinyoung looks up from his phone. “Sorry, could you repeat that?” 

“I just asked if you ever made your ex cry,” Jackson laughs. “Sorry, you don’t need to answer.” 

“I did see him the other day,” Jinyoung shrugs. “He was a little surprised because he caught me in on my way to the gym.” 

“Really?” Jackson asks. “What’d he say?” 

“Surprised at the confidence I think,” Jinyoung smiles. “Thanks for that, by the way.” 

“So anything else happen?” Jackson continues. He doesn’t really want to push, but considering the past few weeks, Jackson thinks that this could be something more. 

“I told him I was seeing someone,” Jinyoung admits. “I mean—” 

“So you’re seeing someone now?” Jackson tries not to smile, but he can’t stop the corners of his lips from forming a smile. 

“Only if you’d like to keep seeing me,” Jinyoung’s walking towards the kitchen now, and Jackson feels the heat from the stove. He’s a little flustered, and almost accidentally burns his hand on the pan. 

“I’d like to,” Jackson answers. 

“Good,” Jinyoung leans against the kitchen counter, and Jackson manages to turn the stove off. 

“Hold on a second,” Jackson turns around, and makes sure to turn the oven off so he doesn’t burn all the food. He opens the door slightly, and every time Jinyoung manages to make Jackson feel a little nervous and sweaty. They weren’t even in the gym, and Jackson wipes his forehead against the back of his hand. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung says, and Jackson feels his hand on the back of his neck. “It’s okay.” 

Jackson turns around, facing Jinyoung now. 

“Let’s have dinner,” Jackson leans in, and wraps his arms around Jinyoung. “And then, maybe you can stay the night.” 

“I’d like dinner,” Jinyoung hums, and Jackson can just feel the softest brush of Jinyoung’s lips against his. “Maybe I’d like more than dinner.” 

“We have to eat,” Jackson closes his eyes, and Jinyoung’s hands are on his waist. His thumbs are digging into his hips, and the heat of their bodies are pressed together. 

“Okay then,” Jinyoung says calmly, and lets go of Jackson’s waist. He takes a step back, and finds one of the plates on the counter. “We’ll eat.” 

* * *

Jackson gets up early enough to turn off his alarm before it goes off. Jinyoung is sleeping quietly in the bed next to him, and Jackson tries his best to untangle himself from his arms so he can get up and make breakfast. 

Breakfast usually isn’t anything that special. 

It’s only when he gets to the kitchen, he realizes that the loud blare of the blender wakes Jinyoung up. 

His hair is all over the place, and Jinyoung is wearing Jackson’s extra clothes. They didn’t really do anything last night, other than talk all night and fall asleep on his bed. The last few nights at the gym were enough, and the both of them got tired pretty easily. 

“What is this?” Jinyoung mumbles. He still sounds so tired, and he rubs at his eyes before sitting down at one of the barstools at the high counter of Jackson’s kitchen. 

“Green shake,” Jackson pushes one of the cups forward. “Drink it. It’s really good for you.” 

“Okay,” Jinyoung holds up the cup, and clinks his glass together with Jackson’s. 

Jackson takes the first sip. A pretty big one, since this was going to hold him over until lunch. He usually took Sundays off, including skipping out on the shake. Sundays were his cheat days, but Jinyoung didn’t need to know that yet. 

He watches as Jinyoung takes his first sip. It’s a small one, and he sets down his glass on the counter. 

“So?” Jackson says, leaning on his elbows on the counter. “What’d you think?” 

“It’s good,” Jinyoung nods, and wipes his mouth. “It’s good,” he repeats. 

“You don’t have to lie,” Jackson smiles. “You can be honest.” 

“No, no,” Jinyoung shakes his head, and takes hold of his glass cup again. “I’ll drink all of it.” 

Jinyoung downs the rest of the smoothie in one go, and Jackson is a little impressed. He’s shared the shake with the rest of his friends, and they all gagged when they took the smallest sip. 

“Do you really like me that much?” Jackson is beaming, and he leans over the counter to take Jinyoung’s empty glass. 

“If being with you means drinking this every morning,” Jinyoung smiles, and pushes the glass forward a little bit. He still seems a little sleepy, and Jackson appreciates how he looks like this, unkept and messy. “I like you a lot, if it wasn’t already obvious.” 

“Good,” Jackson takes the cup, and carefully places it in the sink next to his own empty glass. “Because I don’t know how much my back could take if we kept on going at it in the gym.” 

“You have a very nice bed,” Jinyoung hums, and stretches his arms out. 

Jackson bites down on his lip, and tries not to stare at his arms the same way that he does in the gym. It’s still a little early, and Jackson could do with a few more hours spent in bed. 

“Let’s go back to bed, then?” Jackson asks. 

“Please,” Jinyoung replies. The corners of his lips move up slightly, and the dimple in his cheek appears. 

He walks behind Jackson, and wraps his arms around his waist. Jinyoung is solid and warm, clinging onto Jackson as if his life depends on it. His touch is less than innocent, and after last night, Jackson has a feeling they’re going to be doing more than sleeping. 

“You’re a menace, you know that, right?” Jackson asks. 

“Mmm,” Jinyoung hums right up against his neck. “I know.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
